shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB XXXIV: Battlescars
A former ally of the Broker Agents calls upon them to assist in the fight against a foe that threatens awaken a force in the galaxy that would dwarf even the might of the Galactic Empire... Agents Session 1 * (Balken Oppen) * Erdogan Cael * Eve * R0C-K4 * Reo * Rogesh Vai Session 2 * Durin Boge * Gristle * H3-1P * Hack * Saber Scintel Mission Report Summary by Ben Gristle, Saber, Durin, and Hack are all on Wayright, relaxing or recuperating between missions, when a message arrives on their datapads, bearing a series of coordinates and the name Tiberius. Backtracing the comm signal, they find the frequency to match that of TB-R, one of the droids from the research initiative that Balken used to associate with. Gristle traces the physical signal to a patch of largely empty space on the far Outer Rim. Interested in what the purpose of the broadcast may have been, the team makes the jump to the relatively close destination and finds a derelict confederate ship floating through empty space. Immediately, the Sunflare receives docking information and is directed toward a docking port on the side of the ship. Gristle performs a scan and finds that there are no lifeforms aboard the ship, but life support is active. They proceed with the docking, and as they attach the tube, they can see a protocol droid at the other end of the airlock. Hack approaches and finds that the droid is rather friendly and appears to know why the message was sent, but quickly turns back to walk further into the ship. The rest of the crew begins to follow. The inside of the ship does have active life support, but the air is thin and difficult to breathe properly in. Ahead of them, the group sees a squad of commando droids guarding a door, behind which is a single tactical droid, TB-R. He addresses the protocol droid as H3-1P, and the two appear to be a part of a sect of droids that have become independent. Tiberius requests the group’s help in eliminating another group of droids called the Durasteel Legion, who have acquired something of great power. He directs them to a planet called M4-78, an industrial world that had been seeded with a Geonosian colony for the purposes of creating a massive, planetary-scale factory that could churn out a massive war machine. He needs the team’s help in capturing two key objectives that are vital to crippling the Legion’s efforts on the planet. One is a subterranean station on the planet that, if sabotaged, would cause a tectonic cascade that would cause catastrophic damage to the world’s facilities. The other is a relay station from which the Legion would be able to broadcast a control signal to droids long distances away, with the goal of infecting them with a malicious control program. The group gears up to head out immediately, and they make the jump in the frigate to find that the planet is surrounded by defense satellites, which engage and blast a hole in the ship immediately. The League, however, seems to have accounted for this, and launch droid fighters to distract and destroy the satellites while the agents launch in the Sunflare to navigate toward the planet. Gristle takes the helm and glides in with the debris shower, only encountering a few complications before they hit atmosphere. They choose to head directly to the relay rather than landing on the surface and walking there. Some of the ground-based defenses quickly engage, and Saber moves to spoof the incoming missiles. A volley flies in, but the missiles that impact the hull are merely shrugged off by the ship’s bulk. Within a few minutes, they arrive at the large Geonosian spire-like structure where the relay is supposed to be housed. They set the Sunflare down among the piles of junk around the spire and find a tube-like tunnel that leads toward the spire itself. Hack detects some movement ahead, and Saber and Gristle hear signs of droids patrolling through the metallic caves. H3-1P goes forward to speak to the droids as a distraction before Saber and Hack begin their ambush. They take down a few of the droids, but one of the Super Battle Droids turns to fire a rusty grenade launcher at the group, causing a portion of the ceiling to collapse on Gristle, burying him and severely injuring his leg. Saber gets ahold of the debris pile using the force and pulls a lot of the metal scrap off of Gristle, launching the pieces at the droids and collapsing the front rank completely. H3-1P rushes over to stim Gristle while the doctor tends to his own leg, fixing the break for the moment. Hack finishes off the last droid while the others retreat, and the group takes a moment to recover their wounds before proceeding. Further on, they find a way up toward the spire, but as they’re sneaking along, Hack, H3-1P and Boge are caught in stasis traps. Two droidekas are deployed on either side of the group, and Saber immediately flings one of them into the ceiling, hooking it on a piece of debris. Hack frees himself from his trap by destroying one of the projectors. Boge and H3-1P are freed in short order and the agents move ahead, leaving the two droidekas behind after Hack stuns it with his repulsor first. As they near the top of the spire, they see a lone, dilapidated tactician droid manning some consoles around a large relay dish. Boge, Gristle and H3-1P drop down to address the droid, convincing it to shut down under the orders of Count Dooku, now that the Clone Wars have ended. The droid complies, disabling the relay before shutting itself down. Before making their escape, the group salvages some parts from the holonet relay. The ground begins to shudder from the effects of the League’s sabotage, and they swing by in the gunships to pick up the agents and bring them to the Sunflare to make their escape from the atmosphere as the planet’s surface ruptures. SotB 034